


*NSFW Comic* Bathroom Break

by sarriathmg



Series: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [17]
Category: DCU (Comics), New Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (Comics)
Genre: 4 pages, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Joseph Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bathroom Sex, Hentai, High School, Intersex, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, M/M, NSFW Art, Omega Jason Todd, School Uniforms, Underage Sex, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sorry dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: Alpha Joey takes omega Jason to the school bathroom for some sexy time.NSFW art beware.Bottom Jason Todd Week Day 7 - Free Day
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Joseph Wilson
Series: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872757
Comments: 6
Kudos: 214
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020, Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge





	*NSFW Comic* Bathroom Break

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【NSFW短漫】休息时间](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943953) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg)



> This is mostly to play around with new software and allowing myself to get more familiar with the comic format.
> 
> It belongs to a dark omegaverse high school AU I'm trying to build.
> 
> features NSFW art of underage characters so beware.


End file.
